Buki
"I am as much from the world of animals as you are from that of men. This is our way... May Mo be with you." :—Buki 'Buki '''is one of the main female protagonists of ''Sudeki. She is an anthropomorphic warrior council representative of the Shadani-Mo tribe, and is a highly skilled huntress and fighter. She is shown to be somewhat distant, "old-fashioned," and wise for her young age. She is also the light counterpart of Nico, and is the descendant of Mo the Great Cat. In combat, Buki wields wrist-mounted blades, or "claws," and fights in third person. She is the jack of all trades in the group, possessing an even distribution of statistics, though leaning more on the physical side. History Buki was born in the small village of Shadani-Mo, where most in the village are hunters and warriors who follow the path of Mo the Great Cat. Though technically part of the Bright Empire, the Shadani tribesmen are known for their fierce independence. Both of Buki's parents were warriors of the tribe; they led the hunting parties that stalked the plains of the countryside for prey large enough to feed the village. The plains were full of Reptuffulos and the tribe ate well. Carrick Lore, the tribe's shaman, predicted only prosperity for the tribe, and many celebrations were held, blessing the newborn and children of the tribe in their ancient customs. It was in this time of merry making that the shaman Carrick, so caught up in the ceremonies, overlooked a foreboding omen in the flames. A pestilent plague struck from nowhere. Sickness and disease washed over the village like a stampede killing the strong and weak alike. The plague passed quickly but over half of the village had succumbed to the lure of the hunting grounds. The funeral pyres burnt continuously as the dead were burnt. Buki survived, but her parents had not. In fact many of the children survived the plague. As such they were regarded as a good omen that the tribe would be rebuilt. Buki was adopted by Carrick, but was raised by the close-knit family the tribe had become since the tragedy. The loss of her friends and family has forced her to grow up quickly and be emotionally strong at an early age. Carrick tried to steer Buki's interest into the more spiritual side of the village, hoping that she would eventually be his successor, but Buki had her heart set on replacing her parents as the leader of the hunting pack. She joined her first hunt at the age of 10, and progressed through the ranks of the warrior council quickly under the tutelage of Malik the warrior chief. Malik's teachings forced her to be disciplined and self-reliant. Over the years her self reliance has grown into a fierce pride, even going so far as refusing help from others, even when she desperately needs it. Through many years of physical training from Malik and the mental training and knowledge from Carrick, Buki has become an accomplished warrior. Her lithe, acrobatic body belays a great strength and her inhuman reflexes and mastery of martial arts make her all but unstoppable in combat. She tends to back away both mentally and physically if encountering problems that she cannot fight her way out of. On her brief ventures out of her village she has been met with a scorn the humans give to anthropromorphs. These brief and in some cases violent excursions have led her to distrust humans. Appearance Buki is a young woman of slightly below average height, and like Ailish, possesses a very buxom figure. Unlike the other playable characters, Buki is an anthropomorph and is more animal than human. She seems to possess traits of a cat; she has brown stripes across her body, the tips of her ears are pointed with fur, yellow eyes with feline pupils, clawed nails, and no shoes. Her long black hair is braided and wrapped into twin buns, along with a headband. Buki wears the most revealing armours in the game, most of which only partly cover her breasts, and two of which completely show her buttocks. The Shadani are not as conservative as humans, due to their varied animal features and views concerning of the physical body. Personality Buki may have been an orphan with a strong religious faith, and has a number of old-fashioned beliefs about men, humans, technology, and combat. She is curious, clever, and. Her outdated views evolve through her different experiences in travel. She and Elco would bicker because of their opposing views, but after a trip to Transentia, Buki apologises to him and creates peace with Elco, understanding that science is a part of nature, and that there is nothing for her to fear. She is a kind person who is proud to be the Shadani ambassador and takes her responsibilities seriously. Trivia * In earlier, beta versions of the game, Buki had a completely different design which looked more like Nico's armour. A minor change of hair in that armour version made it to the title screen of Sudeki, but was changed in the official game. * Without Buki, The last Navigation stone fragment from the Stone Of The Worlds may never have been recovered. Category:Characters Category:Story